Somethings Are Only Meant For Fairytales
by Angelpants
Summary: Just when he’s the donkey he has to go and do something so prince Charming-y." You meet a guy, you like him he likes you you fall in love live happily ever after... If only things were that simple. Rikku x Gippal ? Story


Happily ever afters are for storybooks. I know I'll never get a happy ending or a prince charming; I won't stop dreaming anytime soon though.

But things would be a lot easier if my-could-be Prince Charming wasn't the biggest flirt in Rockdale University, or currently dating my evil stepsister.

"Hey Rikku!" she yelled pushing my bedroom door open.

Speak of the devil.

So much for privacy.

Of course I hadn't realised she had done that. She's be dead by now if I had. "Rikku!" she yelled snapping her figures in front of my face. "Snap out of it. Gippal will be here any second" the brown haired witch snatched the book I had been reading strait out of my hands.

"Akira!" I screamed. "I was reading that!"

"Oh, you're not even changed." Ah! How dare she? She ignored me _and_ walked away!

"Hey!" I ran after her, still in my pyjamas of course. "You barged uninvited into my room and then steal my book! Apologise!" I demanded. She may be two years older than me, but there was no way she was going to get away with that.

"Hmm" Akio put a finger to her lip as though thinking over her answer. Damn. I knew what she was going to say next, "Make me!" Oh- That- She's…

I'm going to kill her!

I was just about to say something uber intelligent (hey don't look at me like that. I'm smart) when the person who really shouldn't have just walked upstairs.

"Hey Squirt. Nice Jammies."

Yeah. Gippal. Why couldn't it have been Tidus or Wakka? I could have dealt with those two! I could have hit them over the head and yelled at them and called them perverts. But no! It had to be Gippal. My face was redder than Wakka's hair (and you have to agree, that's pretty red.)

"Akira, why didn't you tell me Gippal was coming?" I growled.

"I did." What? When? "You were reading your book." Oh well. That explains it. She's known me for seven years and she doesn't even know I can't hear anyone when I'm reading. Heck even Paine knows that and she's only known me for a year.

"You know as beautiful as your Jammies are. Don't you think you should go get changed" Oh if he wasn't so damn sexy I'd make sure he lose his other eye.

Hey, wait. What's wrong with my jammies? Duckies never go out of style. Maybe the shorts were a bit of an overstretch, seeing as it was winter 'nd all. I grunted. Not the most feminine thing to do I know. Well I guess there's no need to embarrass myself further, I should go and get dressed.

Oh, don't me that look. I overheat. Really! Like uber quickly. And I am wearing something, a mini skirt, a pair of thin tights and an almost see through t-shirt is something. Not a lot I agree. But something.

So what if all girls at school think I'm a slut. I have Yunie, Paine, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka and Gippal. They all know me, and as long as they never call me it (well Paine calls me a slut everyday, but I know she doesn't mean it) I can live with all the names the girls call me. But I'm not going into any detail about how the boys react. Lets just say they call me names too, just not the same ones as the girls.

"When I said I said go get changed" Gippal said as soon as I entered the room. I bet he had been working out what to say while I had been upstairs, he didn't even look up when he spoke "I didn't mean to come to down in you underwear. God Rikku, I can see your bra" I looked down.

Oh so you could.

"Well you shouldn't be looking," I said poking my tongue out. Gippal opened his mouth but no words came out. He obviously hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I know, they're so small it's a surprise I saw them!"

Oooh! I will kill him. Mark my words.

Clenching my firsts I advanced on him.

"Now now Cid's Girls-" wait did he? No!

I guess he must have noticed too.

Cid's Girl.

I would have killed him for calling me that seven years ago, but now I would kill to hear it.

Every since that bitch of a sister came here Gippal has stopped calling me Cid's Girl. I hated it when I was younger, but now I realise how special it was.

"I hope your both getting on alright," Akira said appearing from the kitchen. She smiled that sickly sweet smile at Gippal. Oh God! She's going to do it.

I turn around, only that doesn't help. I can hear them kissing for Gods sake.

"You know. I feel really sick. I think I'm going to say home." Hey not a lie. After hearing that I'm surprised I hadn't thrown up then and there.

"Don't be stupid Rikku. You're fine" Akira said finally prising herself off of Gippal. I gave a fake cough.

"No. I'm really sick." Okay, I'm not really. I just don't want to ride in a car with those two, kissing and talking dirty to each other the whole way.

"Don't be an idiot. Now put your shoes on."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother. You're not even my sister!" Oh Crap. Why did I have to bring up mum?

Damn it. I always cry. It's been seven years but I still cry as the smallest mention of her.

But the two hugest Jackasses in the world don't even notice the fact that tears are welling in my eyes. Akira starts yelling at me, and Gippal… only God knows what he's doing.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am your sister whether you like it or not!"

"Screw you!" I screamed. I was in no mood to fight with her. "There is nothing that makes us sisters! Law? Screw that! No Blood. No nothing. We only live under the same roof 'cus your mum married my dad!"

Oh look at those two, Akira's standing there speechless and Gippal- What? Is he smirking?! The Ass!

"Funny?!" I screamed. "Funny the fact I have to live with a bunch of Ass's who wouldn't care if I bus hit me right now?! I hate all of you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

And there they go. The tears fun down my face, so I run upstairs.

Is- is someone following me?

Oh great!

Gippal?

Why is he following me?

"You're a right drama queen aren't you?" he calls after me! Ha! Me? No! He's the one that over reacts at every small little detail. Oh no. Wait, that's me. Okay, so maybe I am a drama queen. But no one listens me otherwise. "Come on Rikku! You'll be late for school!"

School? That's the last thing I want to be thinking about. I'm throwing a tantrum right now! I shouldn't be thinking about school. Stupid Akira. What does Gippal see in her anyway?!

"I'm not going!" I finally yell back. I hear Gippal stop on a stair and sigh behind me. Ass!

"If you go, I'll give you a cookie." A cookie!? He thinks he can bribe me with a cookie. I stop dead.

"Fuck you!" I finally yell before running at full speed towards the bathroom. I slam the lock down and sit in front of it before uncontrollably sobbing.

I bashed my sits against the cold tiled floors, working out my pent up anger and ignoring the yells from both Gippal and Akira.

I think I must have fallen asleep, because when I finally opened my eyes I was lying in my bed, my make up running down my face. Slowly I turning around, I didn't want to wake up yet. I was having a great dream, and I knew as soon as I stopped thinking about it, I'd forget.

"Finally awake?" a voice chucked. I quickly jumped up, which caused my head to spin. Great move Rikku. "Haha, take it easy squirt." I pulled my pillow over my head. I really didn't want to wake up yet. "Hey… uh… sorry about that Rikku…" I froze. Was Gippal apologising to me? That just wasn't something Gippal did. "But… You really don't need to upset Akira like that…"

AKIRA?

How could he be preaching about Akira? She's the one that started it.

Seven years ago when her and her stupid mother waltzed into my life and took everyone who was still important to me. Heck, even my friends have only good things to say about her. Why is it only me that sees her the way she really is?

So I picked the pillow up that I had stuffed over my head and threw it at Gippal.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled. I sat up and stared at him.

"You go on and on about Akira all the time. Why?"

"It's called love squirt. When you grow up a little more, I'm sure some lucky guy will snatch you up." I ignored the sarcasm in the sentence and just groaned.

"God. Quit all the lovely dovey crap, it's making me sick." Gippal sniggered.

"Aren't girls meant to go all gooey when someone mentions love, like with babies, or when you mention fixing a bike to a guy?" I rolled my eyes

"I'd much rather fix bike after bike then hear someone go on about love, or be around those puke and poop machines you call babies." I cringed for added affect; I hope he saw it underneath the quilt.

He laughed again.

"You are a strange girl squirt." Gippal walked over to me and sat on the end of the bed. "Akira goes on about our future all the time. It scares the shit out of me." He laughed again, but there was a hint of hysteria in his voice I hadn't heard before. "I mean, I love her and shit, but… a future?" Gippal rubbed the back of his neck. "You know? Sometimes I wish girls were as simple as you Rikku," I looked up and glared at him. Was he calling me simple?

"And what do you mean by that?" Gippal raised his hands and laughed again.

"I just mean, you're much more like a guy than a girl."

BANG!

I hope he gets a black eye.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he yelled standing up, cradling his one good eye.

"You called me a guy!" I yelled back.

"It was meant to be a compliment!" I sighed and rolled my eyes

"Some compliment."

You know. I take that whole thing back about Gippal being my-could-be prince charming. I think he's more the ass the prince rode on.

"Look… I'll tell Akira to lay off you for a while, 'kay? But you can't give her a hard time either. And no ditching school."

"And no lovely dovey –ness 24/7. Deal?" Gippal laughed.

"Deal…" Gippal paused for a second before smiling brightly at me. "Cid's Girl." He then leant forewords and kissed my forehead before standing up and walking out of the room.

Ah! That jackass.

Just when he's the donkey he has to go and do something so prince Charming-y.


End file.
